


Safekeeping

by hypothetical_chainsaw



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Vamp Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_chainsaw/pseuds/hypothetical_chainsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in vamp camp, Tara's missing something, something quite important. And it's Pam's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safekeeping

Tara pulled at the waistband of her pants for the third time that day, groaning when it did little to ease her discomfort. Leaning back on her chair, she stretched her legs out in front of her, finding it to be the only thing that worked, no matter how slight the difference was.

                “Why do you keep doing that?” Turning in her seat to better face Tara, Jessica gestured awkwardly towards the other woman’s crotch, moving to play with her hair immediately after, “That thing with your pants?” She sought to clarify.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She pulled up her legs as if to prove this, furrowing her brow in the process.

She’d kill Pam…if they hadn’t already. At the start of their captivity, Jessica had regularly asked if she could feel her maker. She had tentatively nodded, fast changing the subject. The truth was she wasn’t sure she could. Anytime she had felt her before was when the blonde was experiencing a strong emotion, apart from that, she struggled to tell their bond from her new vamp senses. Jess had stopped mentioning it after about a week of non-committal ‘yeah’s.

                Tara had hoped that this would be much the same and that she would simply drop the subject. But when she tilted her head to the side, she could tell that wouldn’t be the case.

                “Are you…” The girl dropped her tone and would have blushed, had she been able, “masturbating?”

                “You think I’m trying to get off in a prison camp?” She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been that.

                “No!” The redhead held her hands up as a feeble apology, “I just…didn’t know if lesbians had to…you know…when they’re not with their…and I mean Pam’s very…you and she…a lot...I thought you might have to make up for that…” She blundered through her explanation, never once making eye contact.

                “Okay, three things,” Tara held up three fingers, lowering one with each point, “One, though everyone in this godforsaken place might think so, I’m not a lesbian. Two, lesbians don’t masturbate any more than you do when they’re not with their partner,” Jessica’s eyes widened at this, “Oh don’t act all coy; my coffin’s right next to yours. Three, I have enough self-control to not try to fucking masturbate in public!” A couple of the nearby vamps turned at this, her voice having risen slightly at the end, “If you must know…the seam on these pants is sorta…uncomfortable.”

                Embarrassed into silence, Jessica crossed and uncrossed her legs, seeking any distraction and, suddenly unsure where to put her hands, crossed her arms tightly. The girl was naive, but then Tara had come to expect little else from the backwater town.

                She was about to readjust herself again when a bolt of something when through her, stilling her hand on her leg, “Pam.”

                “What about her?” Questioned Jessica, latching onto the hope that this might be enough of a subject change to allow her to forget what had just transpired.

                It was the first time she’d felt her in, she counted the days, three weeks, maybe longer. This was different to the usual wave of emotion their link would provide. It was almost as though she had a more detailed snapshot of her mind, even if it was only for a few seconds. She briefly wondered if this was what Jessica felt with Bill, but left that thought in favour of focusing on Pam. There was definite reluctance there, and something she could only describe as a memory, though she could not see it, only hear the word ‘whore.’

                Twelve seconds after it had opened, the link was broken. She was okay. Well alive. Well as alive as a vampire could be. The word ‘whore’ stuck in Tara’s head, though what if referred to, she couldn’t be sure.

                “Tara,” Jessica’s voice broke through, “Is Pam alright?” Eyes hopeful, she attempted to mask the concern in her voice.

                Not wishing to seem as confused as she felt, Tara simply replied with, “She’s here.”

 

*

 

                She was here. She was actually in the room with them. Even after being here for what had to be nearly a month, she was still fully made up. Tara had laughed when she had first seen how Pam kept her make up so pristine during the day; she had at some point trained herself to sleep perfectly still so as not to smudge at all. Tara had to admit, it was definitely time saving, but it didn’t stop her teasing her for a week.

                There was nothing more she wanted to do than embrace her maker right now, well possibly slap her, but she had seen first-hand what happened when vampires showed affection in front of the guards – both would leave but only one would return.

                Instead, she settled for furtive glances across the room, searching for any clue of what she had experienced earlier. Any time she met her eyes, there was comfort at seeing Tara alive, but when Tara caught the blond focused elsewhere, she saw an almost haunting expression of guilt.

                It was eighteen minutes later that the four hourly guard change occurred. She wasted no time, knowing it only lasted three minutes. Taking long strides, she crossed the room to Pam, drawing her into an embrace, their lips crashing together.

                Lips still brushing against her maker’s, Tara spoke in hushed tones so only the pair could hear, “Are you okay?” It was the only question she needed the answer to right now.

Voice dry as ever, Pam pulled back, giving a short, “When am I not?”

                Tara didn’t have time to push for a further answer and instead raised her arm, swinging it until it came into contact with the other vamp’s face. She was pinned against the wall almost instantly.

                “You tryin’a scare me?” Tara’s voice was oddly confident, given the situation, “You stole my underwear. Do you know how much these pants chafe?”

                Pam’s face morphed into a smirk, her grip loosening, “I took them for safekeeping. It’s not my fault I got hauled in here before I could return them.”

                Only two minutes remained, Tara didn’t have the time to argue over who caused what, “Whatever, just find me some others to wear, or I swear I’ll make your life hell when we get out of here.”

                “And how do you expect me to do that? There’s not exactly a Macy’s behind one of these doors. “Pam tapped against one of the storage doors, the clang reverberating around the small space. Her expression suddenly becoming serious, she leant back slightly, taking in Tara’s appearance, “You haven’t eaten in days.” She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, tilting her head to expose her neck to her progeny, “Drink from me.”

                There was no pause between her words and Tara’s fangs sinking into her flesh, they had precious little time left. Pam stroked her hair as she fed, occasionally letting out soft gasps. She knew this wouldn’t do much to keep the young vampire going but it was better than nothing.

                Knowing her three minutes were nearly up, Tara retracted her fangs, turning to leave as the holes in Pam’s neck healed. She was stopped by a hand grasping hers and turned back to her maker.

                “Don’t start a fight in here, Tara. I can’t be seen to protect you if you do.” With that, Pam let go of her hand, allowing her to return to Jessica.

                Tara would ask what had happened before Pam joined them when they had more time to talk and so she tried to quell her fears at what it could be. She was with her, and that was as safe as she could be for now.

 

*

 

                Less than an hour later, Pam walked past her, staring straight forward as she dropped something into her lap. Tara waited until the blonde had crossed the room to look down. They were unmistakable. What lay in her lap was a pair of barely there red lace panties, that could have belonged to no one but her maker. Glancing up to meet her eyes, she watched as Pam winked and Tara couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first True Blood work and my first fic in about a year so this probably has a few (a lot of) issues. I'll try to work on any though for the next one and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
